1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a package on package (POP), in which at least two semiconductor packages are stacked on each other, and more particularly, to a POP, in which a size of an upper semiconductor package is larger than a size of a lower semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor packages are becoming more integrated so as to expand capacities and functions of the semiconductor packages. In the conventional art, an integrated semiconductor package, wherein at least two semiconductor chips or semiconductor packages are integrated into one, is becoming more commonly used. If functions of a semiconductor devices are to be expanded via increasing integration of the semiconductor devices in a wafer state, high investment in equipments to manufacture a wafer as well as other high expenses are required, and errors may occur while expanding the functions via increasing integration.
However, the functions of the semiconductor devices may be expanded without the high investment, the high expenses, and the errors, by using a multi chip package (MCP) that integrates at least two semiconductor chips into one semiconductor package. In the conventional art, at least two semiconductor chips are assembled into the semiconductor package after the semiconductor chips are completely prepared. Similarly, the functions of the semiconductor devices may be expanded without the high investment, the high expenses, and the errors, by preparing a POP by integrating at least two semiconductor packages into one, after preparing the semiconductor packages in a wafer state.
Accordingly, expanding the functions of the semiconductor devices may be performed while assembling the semiconductor packages and thus, expanding the functions may be performed with lower investment in equipments and lower expenses than the expanding of the functions of the semiconductor device in the wafer state. Thus, semiconductor device manufacturers are developing integrated semiconductor packages, such as a system in package (SIP), an MCP, and a POP.